If this was a movie!
by TEAMHARRYSTYLES
Summary: When Zayn's cousin comes to stay will terror fall. And when a certain boy likes a certain girl will anything come to be!


**This is my first fanfic so plz R&R!**

**If this was a movie**

**Chapter 1: Like I didn't know!**

**Ambrosia'a P.O.V**

**" So just because some one hit band comes along for a gig here I can't cross the street!" I yelled at a security guard as he pushed a barrier forward.**

**" Yep. Now stand back. They'll be coming out in a minute," the security guard said calmly.**

**" Do I care. Nope!" I yelled still angry.**

**" Here they come. Keep back," the security dude said.**

**" Seriously I now hate everyone," I said leaning on the barrier.**

**" Hey thanks George," Harry said coming over to the security guard.**

**" It's ok Harry. Been kept on my feet by this one though," he said looking down at me.**

**" I am here you know," I said anoyed.**

**" I'm guessing your not a fan," Harry said looking down at me.**

**" Not of you," I said standing up so we were face to face.**

**" Then which one are you a fan of?" Harry asked.**

**" Umnm. Can you hurry up and go so I can cross the street," I said still face to face with Harry.**

**" I'm going because I have to," Harry said walking away. Fans screamed as the band walked past.**

**" Hey Zayn," I said as he pasted. He shot me a smile and walked on.**

**Zayn's P.O.V**

**We were in the van when my phone rang. The boys fell silent but I still went to the back for the phone call.**

**" Yellow," I said as I picked it up.**

**" A smile. Thats all I got!" Ambrosia, my cousin, yelled down the phone.**

**" You don't want the fame. Sorry I couldn't stop and have a full blown conversation," I said back.**

**" Yeah but I at least expected a hi," Ambrosia said.**

**" Yeah but Amber:-" she cut me off.**

**" And guess what. Due to the fact I couldn't cross the street. I was late for the third week and got kicked out of my apartment," she said.**

**" So you have nowhere to stay," I said sudenly feeling sorry.**

**" I can stay at Lola's but only for a week," Amber said.**

**" Umnm. I will phone you later," I said putting the phone down.**

**" Who was that Perri?" Harry asked giving me a cheeky smile.**

**" It was my cousin Amber. She got kicked out for late payment. She can only stay at her mates place for a week. I feel so bad because she was stuck in our crowd when the dude came to collect rent. Could she stay with us. Please. Please. Please?" I begged litterally on my nees.**

**" Ok. Is she hot?" Niall asked as I sat next to him.**

**" Ewww. She's my little girl. We're as close as brother and sister," I said phoning her back.**

**" Put her on load speaker," Liam said so I did.**

**" Yellow," I said as she picked up.**

**" Sup Zay Zay?" she said as the boys laughed.**

**" Umnm. Yeah your on speaker," I said.**

**" Kinda guessed that. So what did you phone for cause i'm kinda in the middle of packing. Oh yeah. I bet you forgot that," she said as the boys laughed again.**

**" Yeah we've been thinking and you can stay with us," Niall said as she fell silent.**

**" So what do you say?" Louis asked. She was still silent.**

**" Umnm. Ok," she said finally.**

**" So it's set. We'll pick up your stuff around five," I said and she put down the phone.**

**" So. Is she hot?" Niall asked again.**

**" Stop asking that," I said angry. Even if she is hot I don't see that. She is sweet. She's my little girl and i'll do anything to protect her. I'm the only family she's got. Her parents died two years ago and I need to be there for her.**

**Ambrosia'a P.O.V**

**I arrived at the villa in amazment. I was wearing blue jeans, a purple T-shirt and a pale pink cardigan with my white and pink high tops. The villa was huge. Like huge. With a pool and everything. I stepped out of the car and walked towards the giant doors. I went to knock but the door was opened.**

**" Hey," Zayn said as he opened the door.**

**" Hey," I said giving him a hug.**

**" I'll get your stuff. Go and meet the boys," Zayn said leaving me. I walked inside and the boys came into view.**

**" Have we met?" Harry asked as I entered the room.**

**" Yep. I couldn't cross the road. Missed my payment," I said trying to jog his memory.**

**" Well nice to meet you," He said walking towards me.**

**" Ambrosia," I said holding out my hand.**

**" Harry," he kissed it.**

**" Yeah I wouldn't try anything. Zayn would kill you," I said as he backed away.**

**" I'm Liam," he said shaking my hand.**

**" Luis," Luis said hugging me.**

**" Niall," Niall said shaking my hand.**

**" Ok. Zayn should of told me your hot," Niall added sounding sweet.**

**" That was sweet. But strange," I said as Zayn came in with a box.**

**" Mingling," Zayn said exiting again.**

**" He called you his little girl," Niall said.**

**" He does that. He can't get over the fact i'm 18 and don't need him to look out for me," I said as all the boys looked at me.**

**" My mums like that alot," Harry said as Zayn came in with another box.**

**" One left," he left again.**

**" I'll help you take them to your room. You have your own bathroom," Harry said grabing a box. Liam took one and so did Niall.**

**" I could've taken one," I said following them up the stairs.**

**" Ok. Here we are. Right oppersite me," Harry said kicking the door open.**

**" Your bathroom is in here," Liam said opening the bathroom door after he had put down the box.**

**" You have a lock, a closet and a dressing table," Niall continued.**

**" And you have a bed. Yes thats always good," Harry said as me and him laughed. Liam and Niall stared blankly.**

**" Ok. Here's the last one," Zayn said bringing in the last box.**

**" And the miricle returns," Harry said making me laugh again.**

**" Ha. Very funny," Zayn said sarcasticly.**

**" Yes it was," I said still laughing.**

**" Ok," Zayn said totally .**

**" So you can help me unpack my bedding and my pictures and stuff. I can do my clothes," I said jumping onto my bed.**

**" Ok," Harry said jumping on to.**

**" Ok. Harry stop flirting with Amber," Zayn said sounding angry.**

**" Zayn chill. I'm just messing. It's nice to have another younger one," Harry said getting off my bed.**

**" Ok. My bedding is in that box and my make up and jewlery are in that box," I said jumping off my bed.**

**" Wait. So you have two boxes full of clothes?" Niall asked.**

**" I like my clothes," I said opening the box that contained my paints, paintings and my bedding.**

**" You have a stuffed bear," Liam said grabing it.**

**" Get off Big Ted," I said snaching it back.**

**" She's had it since she was born. It was her dads from his childhood," Zayn informed them.**

**" And since it was my dads. It's special to me," I said putting it on the dressing table.**

**" We all have things like that," Harry said.**

**" You have the One Direction bedding," Niall said getting it out of the box.**

**" I got it for christmas off my BFF Lola," I said starting to put the sheet on my cover.**

**" Whats this at the bottom?" Harry said getting out my paints.**

**" Oh there my paints and paintings and stuff," I said taking the off of Harry and closing the box.**

**" Why do you hide them?" Harry asked helping me put case on my pillow.**

**" They arn't very good," I said as I stood unconfortably close to Harry.**

**" I'll help you make your bed," Harry said grbing my cover.**

**" Thanks," I said helping him straiten it out on the bed.**

**" Ok i've put your jewlerey and stuff on your dressing table," Zayn interupted.**

**" Ok. We're done here," I said finishing off my bed.**

**" Lets go downstairs and hang," Harry said pulling me out of the room.**

**" Ok Harry. Love you and all. But Zayn is going to end up killing you if you don't back off me," I said releasing myself from his grip.**

**" Ok. I'm going out side," Harry said leaving me. Liam, Niall and Zayn came out of my room.**

**" Wheres Harry?" Zayn asked putting his arms around my shoulders from the back.**

**" I think I afended him by telling him to back off," I said turning around and hugging him.**

**" He'll be fine by tea," Zayn said turnig me around and heading me down the stairs.**

**" What is for tea?" I asked. I hadn't eaten since breakfast because I was too busy with school.**

**" We ordered pizza. It should be here soon," replied as we reached the bottom of the stairs.**

**" Whats up with Harry?" Louis asked sat on the sofa.**

**" See told you it was bad," I said flopping onto the sofa next to Louis.**

**" She told him to back off," Liam told Louis.**

**" I'd better go and speak to him," I said getting up and walking into the garden.**

**" What do you want?" Harry asked as I sat down next to him. **

**" To apoligise to you for making you feel sad," I said moving the hair out of my face.**

**" I was only trying to be nice. It's not normal for me to hang around with someone so down to earth. Someone who who treats me like just normal Harry not like Harry Styles the superstar," he said doing that cute hair flick.**

**" I know your Harry Styles. I just think even big superstars should be treated like normal people," I said.**

**" Is the pizza here yet?" Harry asked looking at me.**

**" Not yet," I said getting up.**

**" Ok than your going in," Harry said getting up and trying to push me in the pool.**

**" No i'm not!" I shouted pushing him in the pool fully clothed.**

**" Ohhh you coming in aswell," he said pulling me in by the leg. We splashed eachover a bit.**

**" Whats going on?" Liam asked coming out.**

**" She pushed me in," Harry said quikly.**

**" Yeah I did that," I said splashing him.**

**" Ok. Then i'm coming in," Liam said jumping in fully clothed. My clothes may be getting wet but a least i'm having fun I guess.**

**" Pizza's here," Zayn said coming out . I splashed Harry and then Liam dunked him.**

**" Oh sorry Zayn we kind of all jumped in here fully clothed so give us some time to get dressed," Liam said helping me out.**

**" Ok. Hurry otherwise there will be non left," Zayn said. I went upstairs into my bedroom and grabed my purple towel. I dried myself. I put on a white vest top, one of Zayn's old pale blue shirts, pale jeans and some plain white socks. I pulled my hair back into a bun leaving a few strands out each side at the front. I put on my beany over my bun leaving the hair out at the front. I put on some mascara and lipgloss. I was ready to go down stairs in only three minutes. I walked down stairs to Harry in his boxers.**

**" Nice," I said sarcasticaly when I got down stairs.**

**" Akward," Harry said grabing a clean shirt from the washing and going upstairs.**

**" So what did I miss?" I asked grabing a piece of pizza.**

**" Nothing really. You get dressed quikly," Louis said.**

**" Not even Liam's done yet," Niall said grabing another piece of pizza.**

**" I'm guessing because i'm a girl you though i'd be extra long. Is that why Harry was just in his boxers?" I asked getting up and going into the kitchen area to get a drink. The lounge and the kitchen are just one big room.**

**" Yep. Wait isn't that my old shirt," Zayn said coming over to get a drink.**

**" Yep. You know how much I like wearing old shirts," I said.**

**" You used your dads when you were twelve and have been doing it ever since," Zayn said pooring me some coke.**

**" Thanks," I said taking it," I never thought I would be living with you guys."**

**" Nether did I," Zayn said walking back to the sofa. I went and sat next to Louis.**

**" I'm back. Miss me?" Liam asked jumping on Zayn.**

**" Yep. Always do," Zayn replied.**

**" You guys are so funny. Whats the time?" I asked looking for a clock.**

**" 11. We should hit the sack. Will you clean up please Ambs?" Liam asked hugging me goodnight.**

**" Ok. Night," I said as I was left alone.**

**" Grew in a small town and when the rain would fall down i'd just stare out my window," I began to sind Breakway by Kelly Clarkson but was interupted by a sound behind me.**

**" Sorry did I scare you?" Harry asked coming over and grabing a piece of pizza out of the box.**

**" I was just cleaning up," I said picking up some cups left on the floor.**

**" Were you singing befor?" Harry asked grabing another piece of pizza.**

**" No. I don't sing," I said going over to the dishwasher and putting the cups in.**

**" But I heard you. Grew up in a small town and and when the rain would fall down i'd just stare out my window," he sang perfectly.**

**" Ok. I sing just I can't do it infront of people," In said slumping onto the sofa.**

**" Well sing infront of me," Harry said sitting next to me.**

**" Ummnm ok," I said sitting up and tucking my legs up. I turned on the backing track on my phone," Here goes nothing,**

**Last night I heard my own heart beating**

**Sounded like foot steps on my stairs**

**Six month gone and i'm still reaching**

**Even though I know your not there**

**I was playing back a thousand memories, baby**

**Thinking bout everythin we've been through**

**Maybe i've been going back too much lately**

**When time stood still and I had you**

**Come back, come back, come back**

**to me**

**Like you would, you would if this was a movie**

**Stand in the rain outside**

**Til I come out**

**Come back, come back, come back**

**to me**

**Like you could, you could if you just said your sorry**

**I know that we could work it out somehow**

**But if this were movie you'd be**

**Here by now**

**I know people change and these**

**Things happen**

**But I remember how it was back **

**Then**

**Locked up in your arms and our**

**Friends laughing**

**Cause nothing like this ever **

**Happened to them**

**Now, i'm pacing down the hall,**

**Chasind down your street**

**Flashback to the night when you **

**Said to me**

**Nothings gonna change, not for**

**me and you**

**Not nefore I knew how much I had**

**To lose**

**Come back, come back, come back**

**to me**

**Like you would, you would if this was a movie**

**Stand in the rain outside**

**Til I come out**

**Come back, come back, come back**

**to me**

**Like you could, you could if you just said your sorry**

**I know that we could work it out somehow**

**But if this were movie you'd be**

**Here by now**

**If your out there, if your **

**Somewhere, if your moving on**

**I've been waiting for you ever since**

**You've been gone**

**I just want it back the way it was**

**Befor**

**And I just wanna see you back at**

**My front door**

**And I say come back, come back,**

**Come back to me**

**Like you would before you said it's not**

**That easy**

**Before the fight, before the I locked you out**

**But I take it all back now**

**Come back, come back, come back**

**to me**

**Like you would, you would if this was a movie**

**Stand in the rain outside**

**Til I come out**

**Come back, come back, come back**

**to me**

**Like you could, you could if you just said your sorry**

**I know that we could work it out somehow**

**But if this were movie you'd be**

**Here by now," I came to the end and looked into Harry's eyes and it happened. We kissed. Only for a second. And then...**

**" Sorry. I'm gonna go," Harry started to leave.**

**" Harry wait!" I shouted but he was gone. I cleaned up the pizza ad stuff. It was around one when I went up to bed. I stopped outside Harry's door. I was going to knock but thought it best to leave him. Iwalked into my room. For some reason I couldn't sleep. I decided to ring Lola.**

**" Hey!" I said when she finally picked up.**

**" What do you want it's like one in the morning?" Lola asked sounding sleepy.**

**" I can't sleep. Something happened," I said. I must of sounded upset because the next thing she said was sorry.**

**" I'm sorry. I'l come on down," she said.**

**" Oh yeah. Roxy kicked me out. I am now living with my cousin," I said as she gasped.**

**" But Roxy's suposed to be your mate. Well we'll go into town tomorrow. Thank gosh for the week end. Ring in the morning," she said and put down the phone. I got out my diary and wrote around three pages before I drifted off.**

**I awoke to banging downstairs. It was nine in the morning so I got up and got dressed. I put on my red jeans, a white T-shirt that says 'Remember me' on it in green and a pink cardigan. I straitened my hair and did my make up. I pulled on my high tops and put on my mums ring. My dad gave it to her on their first date. It's kinda my good luck charm. I took a beep breath and opened my door. I walked down stairs to the smell of toast and jam.**

**" Who puts jam on toast?" I asked coming into the lounge.**

**" I do," Louis anounced sitting on the sofa.**

**" Ewww," I said going over to Zayn and giving him a hug.**

**" Whats up with you?" he asked removing himself from my grip.**

**" Nothing. I'm going into town later does anyone want anything?" I asked as Harry came down stairs.**

**" No thanks," someone said but I was out of it. Thinking of what happened last night.**

**" Oh Harry. I need to speak to you," I said walking over to him.**

**" Don't wanna talk," he said pushing past me.**

**" Ooohhh. Someone's gone sour," Liam said from on the sofa.**

**" You two were best mates yesterday. What happened?" Niall said in his cute acent.**

**" I love your acent. My ex boyfriend was Irish. He cheated on me with my worst enemy. Marianne. Stupid cow at the best of times. Miss the relationship sometimes but i've got over it. My best mate was there for me. Not just through that. She has been there for me through thick and thin. Ok I don't see why i'm boring you with this. Sorry," I finally finished.**

**" You do half babble," Zayn said handing me some toast.**

**" So what has happened between you and Harold then?" Louis asked.**

**" Nothing. Nothing at all," I said as my phone rang. I picked it up.**

**" Hiya," Lola said.**

**" Oh it's you. Sup?" I asked moving away from the boys.**

**" What time shall we meet and where?" she asked.**

**" Lola. I'll meet you in town. By Primark," I said.**

**" Around eleven then?" she asked.**

**" Sure. I'll get a taxi in. I'm abit out of town," I said leaning on the wall.**

**" Why won't your grand cousin who loves you more then everything drop you in?" she asked.**

**" It's work. Sorry he can't but anyway. Meet you there," I said and put down the phone before she could ask more questions.**

**" So. What was that bout?" Niall asked.**

**" Town and my mate Lola questioning me on my cousin. I put the phone down on her," I said. Harry had disapeared upstairs and I really needed to speak to him. I was cofused bout what was going on. Why would he just act so mean to me. I was now outside his door. I knocked.**

**" Come in," I heared for inside.**

**" I need to talk," I said entering.**

**" Get out," Harry said quietly.**

**" No. Now listen. What happened last night?" I asked leaning against the door.**

**" I kissed you and it shouldn't of happened," he said sitting on his bed.**

**" But it did. And now your acting so mean. I like you. I tried to tell you that last night but you ran away," I said getting louder.**

**" Shhh. I kinda like you to. But this can't happen," he aid standing up.**

**" Why not?" I asked confused.**

**" Do you know what I don't get. You've got such a beautiful voice but no one knows it. Why can't you sing infront of people?" he was back on the bed.**

**" Because everytime I try I can't. My dad used to call me his little singer. He taught me to play the guitar and the piano. I can't cause it makes me think of him and I can't stand that. I will never have him back. I cannot do that," I was almost in tears.**

**" I'm sorry," Harry said walking over to me.**

**" Why can't this happen?" I was not letting him off.**

**" Because Zayn would kill me. It could break the band up," there was a knocking at the door. **

**" Come in," I shouted as Liam entered.**

**" Whats going on in here?" Liam asked.**

**" Nothing. Just clearing the air," Harry said.**

**" What happened last night?" Liam asked as I made sure the door was shut.**

**" Shall we tell him?" I asked Harry.**

**" We can't," he said.**

**" Tell me what?" Liam interupted.**

**" You have to promise not to say a thing," Harry said moving closer to Liam.**

**" I promise. Cross my heart," Liam said.**

**" We kissed," I said quietly.**

**" You;-" Harry put his hand over Liam's mouth.**

**" Yes we kissed," Harry wispered.**

**" Why?" Liam asked.**

**" I don't know. In the moment," I said.**

**" Zayn is going to kill me if he finds out," Harry said colapsing onto the bed.**

**" He won't fiind out," Liam said.**

**" I've gotta go," I said leaving the room. I grabbed my bag from my room and rang a taxi. I walked downstairs and headed for the door.**

**" Bye!" Niall yelled as I left. I walked out of the large gates and waited for a taxi. What was going to happen?**

**" Hey!" Lola shouted as she crossed the street. I was outside Primark. We hugged and began to walk.**

**" I kissed one of my cousins mates," I said as we walked.**

**" No way. Why?" she said sounding shocked.**

**" Heat of the moment. I don't know," I said as we looked at clothes.**

**" Whats his name?" Lola asked holding a top up.**

**" Buy that one," I said looking at a red dress.**

**" Avioding my question," Lola said putting the top into her basked.**

**" I will tell you but you can't freak," I said.**

**" Cross my heart. Swear on 1D's life," she said standing face to face with me.**

**" Harry," I said breathing out hard.**

**" Cute. Like Harry Styles," she said loosing intrest and looking at a pink dress.**

**" No. It was Harry Styles," I said amazed that I said it.**

**" Good one Ams," she said looking at a different dress.**

**" Your not listening. My cousin is Zayn Malik and last night I kissed Harry Styles," she paused.**

**" Give over Ams. Like i'd belive that," she said holding a navy blue dress to me.**

**" I'll phone Zayn if you want," I said taking out my phone.**

**" Really?" she said sounding like she belived. I dialled the number.**

**" Hey Ami. Sup?" Zayn asked.**

**" Nothing Zay Zay! Lola's in the bathroom. What you doing?" I asked putting my hand on Lola's mouth to keep her quiet.**

**" Hanging with Niall. I'll put you on speaker," he did so.**

**" Hey Ambs," Niall said.**

**" Hey Irish dude," I said tightening my hand on Lola's mouth.**

**" Come up with a nick name for me," Niall said.**

**" Will. Gotta go Lola's back," I said.**

**" Bye," Niall and Zayn said in coalition.**

**" Bye," I said and put down the phone.**

**" They. And you. Wow!" Lola said at a loss of words.**

**" I.K.R," I said.**


End file.
